


Lovestagram 01: Sleep

by charmandu



Series: MinHwan Lovestagram [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, based on art, lovestagram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmandu/pseuds/charmandu
Summary: Based on @2m39_'s art.Drabble 1: Jaehwan sleeps in Minhyun's armsDrabble 2: Minhyun falls asleep on Jaehwan's lap





	1. optimushwang's post

**Author's Note:**

> The art is here: https://twitter.com/2m39_/status/1108913076571504640

Damp sidewalks greet Minhyun on the condominium complex. He’s wearing his mask out of habit, out of avoiding all the possible paparazzis who followed after his last activity.

The dinner with his members went later than expected and he’s already texted three messages of apology to Jaehwan. His manager dropped him off the gate by eight o’clock.

Minhyun looks at Jaehwan’s last message, an address which contains the name of the place along with the tower and unit number. He’s wearing a mask to hide his identity. You’ll never really know where a fan would present themselfves to you so he’s just cautious. After all, he’s already late to movie night so he can’t afford to lose more minutes through taking selcas and giving autographs.

He stares at the room number hanging on the door then back at his phone, where the very same room number stares at him. His knuckles almost touches the door when he decides to just open the door and probably surprise Jaehwan.

Darkness welcomes him, save for the white light that the television emits. He removes his shoes and let it slide beside Jaehwan’s. The coat hanger catches his jacket and then he sneaks in to the living room.

The first thing he sees ultimately breaks his heart.

Jaehwan is wearing his pajamas, the black and white gingham he wore during Wanna One’s LieV. He suspects that he didn’t hear him come in because he’s too focused on the movie on the screen.

Minhyun recognizes the movie. It’s black and white and Japanese, and the woman talks about their dog who still goes to the station to wait for her dead husband.

Jaehwan notices Minhyun standing beside the sofa and Minhyun instantly notices the stream of tears drying on Jaehwan’s cheeks, “H-hyung, you’re here. Sorry, I didn’t hear you.” It’s a second too late when Jaehwan tried to wipe away his tears.

Minhyun hurriedly sits beside him on the sofa, putting his arm around him for comfort. The movie rolls its credits and Jaehwan leans back to Minhyun and sobs quietly. “It was so sad, he was just waiting for his owner not realizing he’s not coming back.”

Minhyun brushes the tears off from his cheeks and kisses his forehead. “I’ll change into my PJs too then you can tell me all about it? Sorry I was late.”

“It’s okay, hyung. I’ll wait for you in the bedroom.”

* * *

The bedroom smells like fresh flowers and Minhyun smiles at the thought of Jaehwan buying flowers this afternoon. He’s sent him a picture of the flowers on a vase Minhyun which realizes currently sits on the table near the window.

Jaehwan is lying on his side, eyes closed already.

Minhyun lays down beside him, wishing that he won’t disturb Jaehwan anymore. He’s probably exhausted from the shooting today that he wanted to relax through watching a movie and Minhyun thinks that he’s chosen a good movie to release all the negative emotions he’s been holding in.

Jaehwan feels the dip on the bed so he turned around and sought comfort in Minhyun’s arms, gently guiding the other’s arms around him. He hums and sniffs, angling himself so that his nose touches Minhyun’s neck. “How was your day, hyung?”

His breath tickles his neck and he pulls him tighter. “Shh, we can talk tomorrow. You’re tired, your eyes are tired.”

“But hyung came all the way to be here.” Jaehwan pouts.

Minhyun smiles on his hair, “No need to worry, Jaehwannie. You’re always worth it.”


	2. jaehwan0527's post

Rest day is rare for artists but rest week is rarer. So one day, when Jaehwan and Minhyun compared their schedules and found a one week open window, both of them looked at each other for five seconds before finally uttering, “Paris?”

* * *

Jaehwan arrives at the airport by evening. He’s the first one to check in on their flight so he was relaxed by the time that the line got long. Two big luggages were checked in for a week-long vacation in Paris. The teller even joked, “These are all yours, sir?”

The smile on Jaehwan’s lips was genuine when he said, “My boyfriend’s running late so I checked it in with me.”

“Oh, but would he be able to check in?”

“Oh, yeah. He’s checked in this morning already.”

“That’s good planning sir. Here’s your boarding pass. You and your boyfriend need to be at the gates by 12:05AM.”

Jaehwan thanks the woman and proceeds to the bookstore near the gates. He sends a text to Minhyun hyung before opening the book he got out from his back pack.

_I’m just here in Paris Baguette in the Departures Area. See you, hyung._

* * *

Minhyun shows up at the airport two hours before boarding. He kisses Jaehwan on the cheek from behind and it almost made Jaehwan scream out of shock. He wasn’t expecting the older sooner.

“You’re early!” Jaehwan is laughing, trying to calm himself down from the false alarm.

Minhyun sits on the chair beside him. “Yeah, I left immediately after. I was so excited to come here, I even took the express train.”

“Am I that cute that you love me so much?”

“Or I love you so much that you always look cute to me?”

“Yah, it’s like you’re saying I’m only cute in your eyes!”

“I’m just joking. I’m sure Jisung-hyung thinks you’re cute too.” Minhyun teases as he bites on the half-eaten cinnamon roll on the table.

Jaehwan folds his arm in protest but he turns soft immediately when Minhyun smiled at him. “Hyung,” Jaehwan drags the word, “Did you not eat before leaving?”

“Told you, I was too excited.”

“Come on, let’s go to the gates. There’s better food there.”

Minhyun holds his passport in his left hand while he holds Jaehwan’s hand on the other.

They arrived on the gates more than an hour before they open. Almost all the stores were closing and Minhyun felt lazy to ask them for a last order. They sit on the last line of chairs. Minhyun put his head on Jaehwan’s shoulder before asking for permission, “Can I just eat in the plane? I’m so tired.”

Jaehwan looks at him and pats his lap. Minhyun whispers in his ears, “Wake me up when they call for boarding. Thanks, hun.” Minhyun adjusts himself diligently and lays down on Jaehwan’s lap.

By the time the speakers blasted the announcement, it was almost 12:05AM. Jaehwan looks down on his lap and sees sleeping Minhyun, his breathing even. He looks so perfect and Jaehwan wants nothing else but to give the world to him.

The woman on the counter talks over the mic again to remind the passenger to board already and Jaehwan is almost panicking. He can’t bring himself to wake Minhyun up, he’s been awake for almost 24 hours when they saw each other in the cafe but he doesn’t want to be late to the boarding either so, “Hey, hyung. Wake up. It’s time to board.”

Minhyun groans as he supports himself up, “Oh, already?” He smiles at Jaehwan as he confirms. “What time is it?”

Jaehwan looks at his wristwatch, “It’s 12:08 AM.”

Minhyun inches closer, face a few centimeters away from Jaehwan's. “Then,” Minhyun give a peck on Jaehwan’s lips. “Happy 3rd anniversary, Jaehwannie.”

Jaehwan blushes.


End file.
